


Library Fun.

by cgluv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Girl!Stiles, Public Sex, jackson cheats on lydia, underage both jackson and stiles are 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgluv/pseuds/cgluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for kinkyfics </p><p>Anonymous asked you:<br/>jackson fucking fem!stiles in a library, fingers stuffed in her mouth as he reminds her not to scream.</p><p>Summary:<br/>Jackson Whittemore was the cockiest, douchiest,  most arrogant frat boy in training the world had ever seen. But damn he could fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Fun.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> in my head girl!stiles looks like a cross between this sungreal.tumblr.com/tagged/fem%21stiles and effy from skins

Stiles hated him, she really did. But at this point she really didn’t care. They had been doing this for weeks now and Stiles couldn’t stop it even if she wanted to. Jackson Whittemore was the cockiest, douchiest, most arrogant frat-boy-in-training the world had ever seen. But damn he could fuck.

 

  
She had thought the moment she started fooling around with Lydia Martin’s boyfriend would be a moment she would come to regret, but so far no regret had come. And to be honest, the idea of fucking Jackson right under Lydia’s nose only added to her pleasure. Even when Lydia would walk around acting like she owned the school, or bullying Stiles for her short hair and stupid moles, Stiles would just smile and think about how Jackson had once told her that she gave a better blowjob than Lydia ever could. Stiles favorite place to fool around was the library. Lydia would spend her lunch period studying in there, so Stiles always made sure to sneak in early and find a good place to hide. Five minutes later, Jackson would be pounding into Stiles, biting his beautiful lips trying not to cum. While Lydia sat not 10 feet away, completely unaware.

 

 

As much as she hated to admit it, Jackson really was beautiful. A golden boy, soft skin and blond hair. She loved riding him. Controlling him, making him do what she wanted. She got off on it. It was another kind of power trip all together when she got on her knees for him. Most people mistakenly think that if you go down on a boy you’re giving him the power, that he is using you. But Stiles knew the truth. Going down on a boy, bringing him that much pleasure. Breaking him. That was real power, and she loved it. But over all her favorite position was the one they were in right now. Jackson behind her, grinding into her cunt as she held onto one of the bookcases, watching Lydia from behind the shelves. If it weren’t for the music streaming out of Lydia’s ipod she would defiantly be able to hear them. Their heavy breathing, the soft slapping sound of their fucking, or the sound of Jackson desperately whispering in her ear.

 

  
He loved to tease her about how he knew she really liked him, all these years of pretending she was to good for him, how she would always have a quick biting retort to his lame taunting. Jackson had been trying to get into Stiles pants since eighth grade and if it hadn't been for that one drunken party at the beginning of school year he probably would have never succeeded. And as much as Stiles would have liked holding something just out of reach to the boy who had probably never heard the word no in his life, she liked the alternative better. She had taught him how to please her, and he caught on pretty quickly. How to touch her, how to kiss her, how to move his fingers inside her, and as much as she loved going down on him, she loved the sight of him on his knees so much she nearly wept. Lips red and wet with her juice. Every so often she would pull him away from her by the hair and run a thumb over his wrecked lips before quickly shoving him back to her center.

 

Yup, she definitely has a power kink.

 

  
She was close, really close, with his finger working her sensitive clit and his thrusts pound that delicious spot just inside her. She knew she couldn't hold on, and she didn't think Lydia’s ipod was anywhere near loud enough to drown her out completely. As if sensing this, Jackson quickly moved up behind her, his lips behind her ear, his breath on her neck.

 

“You gonna cum for me baby?” he whispered, thrusting harder. His fingers working perfectly against her cunt. His other hand coming around to her lips, fingers fitting into her mouth. She wanted to bite them. “You gotta be quiet for me slut, I don’t care how great I rock your world. Are you gonna be quiet for me like a good girl or do I have to stop?”

 

  
She could hear the stupid smirk in his voice, the beautiful arrogance and that’s what finally finished her off. The idea that he thought that he had any control over her. The idea alone made her cry out around his rough fingers. For a moment she felt like she was floating, floating and bursting all at once. Her vision, which up until then had been focused on Lydia flipping to the next page in her biology textbook, blurred. Her knees weakening, she leaned heavily against the bookshelves waiting for Jackson to finish. He bit his lip as he came. Gorgeous and stupid. Quickly tossing the condom in the trash and smirking at Stiles. He threw a quick ‘thanks babe’ over his shoulder before heading off to lacrosse practice.

 

Stiles really didn't mind, she knew she didn't care about him, rolling her eyes and turning back to Lydia, she continued to watch the red-head read as she pulled up her panties back under her skirt. Her nipples were hard under the band shirt she was wearing. She had never really bothered with bras, she never really needed them considering her tits hadn't grown much since she got them. Lydia could spend all day teasing her. Her skinny boyish body, no tits, and stupid short hair and Stiles would just laugh to herself and wonder about the look on Lydia’s face if she ever found out her boyfriend liked Stiles just the way she was.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from anon at kinkyfics.tumblr.com/post/87395657073/follower-prompts-part-7
> 
> if i missed a tag please let me know in comments.


End file.
